That Time Of Year
by Fire Lady Ursa
Summary: Braska's Setting up for his first Christmas with Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: A Christmas story I wrote for a Holiday competition on a forum I belong to. We had to write a holiday story with one of our characters. This is what I came up with. I'll probably add another chapter here, and tie it up with how Yuki Responds to Braska's sweet attempt.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or the Characters.  
**

Braska contemplated the placement of the last few candles carefully, studying the arrangement that he had set already. He was humming to himself – a carol of season. After a second he set down the last of the candles, satisfied that the table was complete. Eight candles of different colors, and poinsettias. In his mind, the meanings ran through.

_Poinsettias for Purity_

_A Green candle for Life_

_Red for Strength_

_Light Pink for Faith_

_Lavender for Spirituality and Compassion_

_Blue for Peace_

_Orange for Emotional Healing_

_Ivory for Balance_

_And Black for Protection_

Bright blue eyes closed for a moment as he released a deep breath, when he opened them again, he began to light the candles around the flowers, careful not to catch any of the petals on fire. Once that was done, he moved away from the table, turning his attention to the other preparations of the night.

_I need to finish dinner before she gets home._ The realization reminded him that there was only about two hours before Yuki would return. The male set to work immediately, bright cheer undiminished by noting that he was beginning to run a little short of time.

Gathering together the ingredients Braska began to put the meal together. Sliding it into the oven, he sat a timer and left it at that. _It'll be ready just in time, too._ He thought with a smile. He hoped that she would be pleased with his surprise for Christmas. He had attempted to balance Yevanite tradition with Al Bhed and had come up with a bit of a mess, but he was happy with it.

**[A/N: Yuki is the name I used for Yuna's mother.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[And here is the rest of the story.**

**No, I don't Own Final Fantasy X.]  
**

A little while later, he pulled dinner out of the oven and began putting together plates. Braska was still humming as he set them on the table carefully. He scanned the candles to make sure they were all still burning well, nodding to himself slightly.

Braska turned towards the door as it opened, watching Yuki's expression as she saw the table. Strange, swirling green eyes widened in shock, and her mouth opened slightly. "It's beautiful." She said warmly, her expression changing to a wide smile.

Yuki half bounced across the room to where Braska stood, and embraced him tightly. "It means a lot to me." She breathed.

Braska hugged her back without saying anything for a long moment, then he smiled too. "It was worth it." He said, pulling back a little to see her expression better. He leaned in and brought their lips together briefly before catching her wrist in his hand and leading her back to the table. "I want you to try this."

Unlike her response to the center piece, Yuki seemed wary as she eyed the food. "Do I...?"

"Please try it?" His voice was gentle. "I can cook – it's an older recipe but it's really good."

Yuki rolled her eyes slightly, teasingly. "Can you now? I've never seen you cook."

"I don't, often," He admitted kind of sheepishly. "But I'm decent at it."

"Alright, lets see if it's edible." She was teasing, and it was obvious in her tone – playful and childlike.

Dinner went well, the teasing settled out as they began to eat together.

Sometime later, they were curled up on the couch, Braska had his arms around Yuki. Her head was nestled in his shoulder, and she seemed about to doze off. Suddenly she sat up, "I...um...Had something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, tilting his head to one side slightly, studying her face.

"Braska, I'm...pregnant." Yuki said, not quite looking at him.

"Oh, Yuki, that's wonderful." Her head jerked up and she saw the smile on his face as he wrapped her in a warm hug.


End file.
